Visiting Arizona
by Sofietores6
Summary: Callie and Sofia have been living in Boise in a small town house paid for by Boise Memorial since after the accident because Boise won't let Arizona leave just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was three months later after the crash that Callie was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee at the table with Sofia watching her eat breakfast in her high chair.

"So do you want to go and see Mama today munchkin?" Callie asks her

Sofia just picks at her breakast.

"She misses you." Callie tells her watching her

"Baby." Sofia says

Callie laughs "You just want go to and play with your baby don't you munchkin?" Callie asks her

Sofia just nods.

Callie laughs "You can play with your baby after breakfast," Callie tells her

Sofia just smiles

"Eat munchkin," Callie tells her and gets up to get more coffee

Sofia just shakes her head "no..no." she pushes her plate almost off her tray

Callie just sighs "Come on munchkin," She says not wanting Sofia to have a melt down and sits back down

"I know Mama's not here, but please each for me," Callie tells her

Sofia just whines tiredly.

"Just a few more bites?" Callie asks her

Sofia picks up a few more pieces of her breakfast putting them in her mouth.

"Thank you munchkin," Callie says

Sofia shakes her head again "no..no." She says again

"okay, are you done sweet pea?" Callie asks her

Sofia just nods.

Callie gets up and gets a wet cloth to wipe her down and lets her down from her high chair and lets her go and play and just sighs staring at her cell waiting for it to vibrate or ring waiting for Arizona to text or call her when she wakes up.

"Hey!" Callie greets happily

"Hey," Arizona says

"You're up!" Callie says happily

"Yeah," Arizona says

"How are you feeling?" Callie asks

"Fine, just t..tired and I miss you." Arizona tells her

"I miss you too sweetie." Callie tells her

"so, are you guys coming to visit today?" Arizona asks

"Uh, yeah, maybe a little bit later hunnie." Callie tells her

"Callie!" Arizona gets a little mad

"What, I want Sof to take a nap and to give her a snack before we leave so she won't be crabby while we are visiting and disturb the whole floor." Callie tells her

Arizona just sighs frustratingly.

Callie just sighs "Arizona?" Callie asks

"I just want you guys here damn it!" Arizona says loudly into her ear

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie, I'm really, really sorry." "Just calm down for me please?" Callie asks her

"S..sweetie, you there?" Callie asks as she knows Arizona is pissed at her

"Is Sof awake?" Arizona asks

"yeah, she's playing with her baby but, I'll get her." Callie tells her

"Sof Mama's on the phone!" Callie calls out to her

Sofia comes running in "Mama?" She asks

"Here baby." she puts the phone to Sofia's ear "Mama" Sofia says

"Hi munchkin, are you being a good girl for mommy?" Arizona asks her

"Baby," Sofia tells her

"You're playing with your baby?" Arizona asks her and smiles from her bed

Sofia just nods and Callie watches her.

"I miss you munchkin." Arizona tells her

"Say miss you too Mama." Callie tells her and gets handed her phone back

"Hey, guess she's done, she just ran off." Callie tells her

"That's okay, so are you coming by or not?" Arizona asks her

"Yes, I told you that." Callie tells her

"Okay." Arizona says

"Okay, why don't you get some rest and, we will be there when you wake up." Callie tells her

"Okay." Arizona says

"Okay, I love you." Arizona tells her

"I Love you too sweetie, bye." Callie says and hangs up and gets up from the table and leaves the room 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that morning after Sofia has had her nap and Callie has fed her a snack, Callie goes to the playroom that was a guestroom that they didn't want to use and turned it into a playroom for Sofia and stands against the door frame watching Sofia play with her favorite baby doll and smiles.

"Hey Munchkin, you want to go and see Mama?" Callie asks her

Sofia looks up at her "Mama?" She asks

"Yah Mama, come on lets go and get your sneakers on." Callie tells her

"Baby?" Sofia asks her

"Yeah, baby can come to come on, grab her." Callie tells her and grabs Sofia's pink blankey off the floor and walks over to the couch waiting for Sofia to come over

Sofia comes over and Callie helps her onto the couch and starts putting her socks and sneakers on her.

"Mama?" Sofia asks

Callie laughs "Are you excited to see Mama, Munchkin?" She asks her

Sofia just nods.

Callie smiles "Mama's your buddy huh?" She asks her

Sofia just nods again.

Callie's heart swells even more with all the love that Sofia has for Arizona and loves how Sofia lights up when Callie talks about Arizona.

After Callie is done putting on her socks and shoes she packs Sofia's daycare backpack with her blankey, some of her favorite books and some snacks for the hospital and grabs her stuff and takes Sofia down to the car and buckles her into her carseat and gets in the driver's seat and starts driving to the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the hospital Callie carries Sofia to Arizona's room. As they are entering the room Sofia see's Arizona.

"Mama!" She squeals

"yeah, shh there's Mama, Munchkin." Callie tells her

Arizona slowly opens her eyes "H..hey, there's my girls." She says and smiles

"Yeah, sorry, were you asleep?" Callie asks her

"No, no just, resting my eyes.' Arizona tells her

"Mama?" Sofia asks her

"Hey Munchkin!" Arizona says tiredly

"Mama Mama!" Sofia squeals

Arizona smiles tiredly.

"Someone's excited to see you!" Callie tells her

"Here babe, go ahead and put her down, I'm okay." Arizona tells her and points to a spot on her bed

Callie puts Sofia on the bed gently and kisses Arizona softly.

"Feeling ok?" Callie asks her

Arizona just nods "j...Just tired." She tells her

"Okay." Callie says

"Mama, baby." Sofia tells her

Arizona smiles "Is that your baby munchkin?" Arizona asks her

Sofia just nods.

"Are you a good mommy to be your baby?" Arizona asks her

Sofia just nods again.

Arizona just smiles and leans up to kiss her head "I love you so much Munchkin." She tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie smiles watching Sofia and Arizona play.

"Hey?" Callie says

"yeah?" Arizona answers back

"Have you eaten yet?" Callie asks her

Arizona just shakes her head.

"I have a yougurt." Arizona tells her

Callie wraps her hand around it "It's warm. I can go get you a fresh cold one, it might feel good on your throat." Callie tells her

"Okay, sounds good." Arizona tells her

"Okay, are you okay with her here?" Callie asks her

"Yeah, you won't be gone long." Arizona says

"Okay. be right back babe." Callie says and leaves the room

"Okay." Arizona says and grabs Sofia's bag

"Let's see what Mama packed you munchkin." Arizona tells her and pulls out her snacks putting them on her table attached to her bed

Sofia pulls out her favorite book.

"Dis?" Sofia asks her

"Your animal farm book. Would you like Mama to read that to you?" Arizona asks her

Sofia just nods and lays back against her chest holding her baby letting Arizona read to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Callie is stil gone getting Arizona a yogurt Sofia grabs her animal crackers from Arizona's table.

"Mama?" Sofia asks

"Arizona smiles "Would you like Mama to open those for you?" She asks her

Sofia just nods.

"Say Please open my cookies Mama." Arizona tells her

"Pea?" Sofia asks

Arizona smiles "Good job munchkin." She opens the bag for her and Sofia sticks her hand in getting a cookie

"Mmm," Sofia says eating the cookie

"Is that good baby?" Arizona asks

Sofia just nods.

"Callie comes back "Hey, here's your yogurt sweetie." She says

Arizona smiles "Thank you." she says

"Momma."Sofia says

"Hey baby are you eating a snack with Mama?" Callie asks her

Sofia just nods.

Callie smiles and Arizona opens her yogurt.

"Dat?" Sofia says and points to it

"You want some of this munchkin?" Arizona asks her

"Dis?" She holds her cookie up to her

"Go ahead." Arizona tells her and holds the yogurt so Sofia can dip her cookie in it

Callie just smiles watching them share the yogurt.  



End file.
